


I'm here

by milkytheholy1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Loneliness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hinted romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Hey there! I want to say, that your blog is super awesome! And also i have a request: 36 with ROTTMNT Raphael. I think it would be really interesting and with a little angst. I have to warn you: i will send you later another requests, if you don’t mind oUo. 😊😊 Thank you in advance! :3 And wish you a luck! ❤️❤️❤️❤️36: "I can't take the loneliness anymore."
Relationships: Raph/reader - Relationship, Raphael/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Howdy, so I just want to say that you didn't specify who you wanted to say the line so I wrote it with the reader in mind, I hope you're okay with that. Also, thank you for the love dude and I can't wait to see more requests. I'm a little rusty at writing Raph and Mikey so I always like a challenge. Enjoy!

You came to the lair, like you would most days, with high energy just like Mikey. When you first met the brothers it took a while for them to get used to it, having to already live with someone who already foamed at the mouth for pizza. But eventually, each brother grew fond of your bubbly presence. Whether that be joking with Leonardo, yapping about science to Donatello, cooking with Michelangelo or training with Raphael.

Even though your personality seemed to match the youngest turtle of the bunch, you found that you spent most of your time with the eldest of the four. Raph had secretly revelled at the fact that you choose to hang out with him compared to his brothers, his only other friend besides April being Buddy. He happily accepted the company, enjoying your presence while he trained against said foot-soldier. 

After spending a few months with the red-banded turtle, you finally built up the courage to ask him to train you. Your reasoning had been to learn defence and that it looked super badass, but, the real reason was that your mind couldn't stop centring on the snapping turtle. Thinking that if you spent more time with him, up close, your mind would file these thoughts away and you'd be safe from blushing under his touch.

Oh, how wrong you were.

The first lesson was a little awkward, neither of you knew where the boundaries lied. After some embarrassing banter between you both, it quickly felt like a normal day. Raph was actually a pretty good teacher when it came down to it, he'd demonstrate the move he wanted you to learn then adjust your positioning whenever it was a little off. You two spent weeks doing this, too busy to hear the light chatter of his brothers crowding around the doorway observing your private lessons. 

You'd never admit it to Raph, but you enjoyed the close proximity between your back and his chest. Sometimes you'd purposely mess up a move, sometimes multiple times, just so you could feel his arms securely around you. That was currently where you were now, one of his muscular arms was wrapped around your own pulling it closer to your face. His foot had pushed against your left foot, slipping it further from your right, strengthing your stance.

"Good." he beamed, stepping away from you to take in your stance. You felt your cheeks blossom at the way his eyes travelled over your body, but the cold air of the lair suddenly hit your back causing a shiver to shake your bones. Noticeably feeling his presence drift away from you, a frown etched its way onto your face. The lesson ended earlier than usual, Raph had told you that when you came to the lair, but somehow it had slipped your mind, especially when you stared into his eyes. 

"Okay (Y/N), that was a good lesson today. You just need to work on your stances and you'll be golden, no doubt about it." he mused, rubbing his palm over your hair. Pushing away his contact, your mind arguing for you to grab his hand and pull it close to your heart, you smiled up at him "Yeah, well I've got the best teacher, right?" you asked, raising your hand into a fist and gently punching his shoulder.

Raph chuckled, his hand reaching to rub his neck as he blushed "Hehe, wish my brothers were more like you (Y/N)." You beamed up at him, your eyelashes fluttering up at him in your giddy state. Donnie's head popped into the dojo, his voice echoing around the room "Hey Raph we better head out now if we want to make it to the pizza place on time."

"Pizza place? I thought you were doing a stakeout?" You questioned, placing your hands on your hips. Your gaze narrowed onto Donnie, his eyes widened while he quickly rambled out an excuse "I-i-i mean we are doing a stakeout, b-but we're getting pizza for the...the, erm, stakeout?" You huffed out an annoyed breath, turning your attention back to Raph, you saw his hands motioning for Donnie to shut up. His gaze caught your own, his hands falling by his side urgently a nervous smile on his face.

"HAHAHA would you look at the time," he said, glancing at his bare wrist. "You're not wearing a watch Raph." you pointed out, Raph chuckled again putting his hands on your back and pushing you towards the exit of the lair. Grabbing your bag before he fully kicked you out, you struggled against his grip "C'mon why do I have to leave? Can't I come with you guys, it's not like you're doing anything dangerous." you mumbled, trying your hardest to make eye contact with him. 

"Sorry (Y/N), but I can't risk it. Tonight's mission is important-"

"You're getting pizza!"

"Pizza is important, it allows us to concentrate." You huffed again, your lips forming a pout finally being able to face him. Your arms were folded over your chest, your sports bag hanging limply in your hands. Raising a brow at the shaking turtle you continued to intimidate him with your actions. "I can take you home if you want? You know, to make it up for cutting our lesson short." you nodded your head and started walking, refusing to talk to him.

It was petty, especially when moments ago you were craving his touch and attention. You wanted him to say something, anything. Instead, you walked in silence the only sounds being the small grunts you made as you climbed up the ladder to the surface. Raph was hot behind you, quietly closing the manhole cover as he stood next to you. Breathing in the heavy air pollution of New York, he coughed a little slightly choking on the fumes. 

"I know we usually take a chilled walk back to yours, but I gotta get back on time so I hope you don't mind a shortcut?"

"Shortcut?" you voiced, looking up at him. Raph didn't say anything in response, rather, he wrapped his arms around you lifting you with ease. Your brain couldn't even begin to handle the closeness between your toasty cheeks and his plastron, your face blooming with different shades of reds and pinks. Jumping up to the roof, as though it was nothing, Raph began to sprint over each rooftop steadily making his way to your apartment. 

You tucked your head into the crook of his neck, too scared to look around "You said shortcut!" you bellowed out. You could hear him chuckling above you, his chest reverberating with each laugh "This is a shortcut."

"A shortcut to what? Death?" you shrieked, your head slightly bounced against his chest meaning he was still laughing at you. Raph's grip tightened, pulling you impossibly closer to his chest "C'mon, won't ya even look at the view?" Shaking your head, which was still buried in his chest, you refused to humour him. Raph kept whining to you, he eventually gave up after he left a fleeting comment "It's as pretty as you."

It was almost a whisper, but you still heard it. Gaining a small form of confidence you slowly let your head rest against his strong shoulder, your eyes taking in the bright lights of New York. Sure you had seen a view similar to this, how could you not when your friends were mainly nocturnal. But, you'd never got to see it like this, feeling the wind blow past you while the cars moved slowly compared to Raph's hurried steps.

Feeling your body slumping forward, you noticed that you'd finally made it home. Raph still held your body close, your hands were grasping onto his arms in a tight grip, nails clawing at his rough scales. Unaware that you had even held his arm during his rooftop run, you plucked your fingers away coughing to cover up your embarrassment. Raph gave you a small smile, rubbing his arm when you weren't looking, his eyes delicately tracing over the half-moon crescents left in your wake.

"Well, I betta' be going, can't be late for patrol." he nervously fiddled with his fingers, his gaze never leaving the rusty metal of the fire escape. Your eyes flickered to his fallen face, your own unconsciously copying his "Right." you croaked out. You turned your back from him, your back once again burning with the cold air of New York; Raph's warmth had finally left you, your eyes tearing up at the thought of the loneliness that awaited you in your apartment.

Looking at your window, you saw your sad face reflecting in the glass. Raphael's form perched on top of your fire escape railing getting ready to jump off back to the lair, your mind raced with thoughts of what you'd do when you were on your own. Your palms began to sweat in fear of the darkness creeping in. Turning around with a certain air of swiftness, something you had learned in your lessons with the turtle, you hastily approached him. Grabbing at his ankle you heaved out a long, wavering breath. 

Raph's head turned back to you, his eyes swelling when he saw the tears slipping down your soft cheeks "(Y/N) what's wrong?" His hands came around to your face, his large palms nearly smushing your cheeks together. Stepping away from the railing he pulled your fragile form into his chest, his head resting on top of your own as you cried out to him. Hiccups were concealed against his plastron, but he could feel the way your breathing stuttered.

"P-pl-please do-don't l-lea-ve m-me" you spluttered out, Raph's heart broke at the sound of your whimpers, he couldn't stand to see you like this. "(Y/N)," Raph pulled away slightly, only to glance at your face, but your arms tugged him back to you with what little strength you had  ** "I can't take the loneliness anymore."  ** you sobbed. Raph's fingers gently ran threw your hair, smoothing out any strands that refused to be tame "Oh (Y/N), what happened?" he whispered.

"E-every ti-me I hang out with y-you guys I have a b-blast, but then you say you have t-to g-go on a miss-ion or p-patrol and that means I have to l-leave and I can't k-keep doing that! I don't want t-to come back to my apartment! It's too quiet, it's too empty, it's too..lonely. I don't want t-to be lonely anymore Raphael, please take it away!" you cried. His arm came around your waist, hugging you tighter "I will never leave you (Y/N)" he murmured into your ear, his warm breath tingling your skin.

-EXTENDED ENDING-

~A Quick phone call later~

"Why's (Y/N) here? I thought we were on an  _ important _ mission?" 

"Because (Y/N)'s apart of this team...and I like having them around."

"But-"

"We can't leave a member of the team behind Leo!"

"MIKEY!"


End file.
